


December 3: The Other Reason For Green

by IndigoAngel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Declarations Of Love, Families of Choice, Green Eyes, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mature talk, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoAngel/pseuds/IndigoAngel
Summary: Aaron is secretly in love with Spencer, and Spencer has been secretly in love with Aaron ever since he started at the BAU. Both men are completely oblivious to how they feel and both men are unsure on who should make the first move.But Aaron overhears the team gushing over some pictures of Selina on Spencer's phone. Deeply hurt, he storms off home to sulk and be with his son. Resigning himself to be alone for the rest of his life.Who is this mystery female in Spencer's life?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The holiday season rolls around and Aaron is finally ready to approach Reid about maybe starting something. But just as their holiday break starts, Aaron hears Spencer talking about the new lady in his life, Selina. Aaron is upset and goes home to be happy with his son.

> _"What sort of love is permeated by jealousy? You are jealous because you are unaware that everything you need is inside you."_ \-  Petar Dunov

"Soooo, you and Spencer. When's it going to happen?" Dave said as he made himself at home on the couch in Aaron's office. A glass of whiskey on the rocks tinkling as he took a sip.

"Wha-What?!" Aaron spluttered out as he dropped the file in his hand in shock.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." Dave smirked. "We both know you have the H-O-T-S for a certain Genius. So, as I said, when's it going to happen?"

"Don't be stupid, Dave. There is nothing going on between Spencer and I. Besides even if I did want something to happen, we have fraternization rules. I'm pretty sure you're the reason for them." Aaron retorted.

"Ahh. So you're not denying that you have feelings for him. And don't turn this back on me. This is about you and Spencer. I've been watching you two for a while and it's obvious he reciprocates."

"Dammit Dave." Aaron crossed his arms and looked out into the empty bullpen. "Ok! Yes! I have feelings for him. I'm in love with him and have been for a while. I... I just don't know what to do. I was with Haley for so long, and whilst I loved her, it's just not the same. There's just something different about Spencer."

"That would be called a penis, my friend." Dave said flatly.

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"I'm being serious here. If it's true that he loves me too, I don't want to hurt him or get him killed because of me. I care deeply for him. Besides I've only been with a man once in college, and I wouldn't even know how or when or if to start a relationship with him. And then there's Jack to consider. There's so many damn questions. I don't know what to do." 

"First of all, you need to stop beating yourself up over Haley. Her death was Foyet's fault, NOT yours. Secondly, that Genius LOVES you, and it's clear you love him too. Screw the fraternization rules. Thirdly, your son loves you and he loves Spencer too. And lastly, grow a pair and ask him out. The Holiday season is approaching so what better time than to spend Christmas together."

"Well thanks for not bullshitting around, Dave." Aaron said sarcastically. "Just give me until Friday, providing we don't get a case, then I'll ask him out."

☆☆☆☆☆

The next day came and Aaron began to notice Spencer more. From his office through the half shut blinds, Aaron had full view of Spencer's desk. He began noticing things that he hadn't noticed before.

Aaron noticed the way Spencer's golden brown luciously wavy locks would fall in front of his face. How he would constantly tuck one side behind his ear. His honey colored expressive eyes. His long lean fingers wrapping themselves around his coffee mug. How he would smile and laugh along with something one of the others would say.

He smiled as he noticed the way Spencer's tie was always crooked and how no matter how many times he'd straighten it, it would end up crooked again. The way he walked, his long lean body, his tight pants showing off a perfect ass. The way he wore his gun on the front of his right hip, right near that delicious bulge in his...

"Ahhmm." Dave cleared his throat as Aaron jumped, blushing hard.

"Don't think I need anymore proof, hey?" Dave smirked. 

"Haven't you got paperwork to finalize before our Holiday's, Dave?" Aaron said all flustered as he tried to put on his stoic facade.

"I should say the same thing about you." Dave tried to suppress a smile but failed. "You're lucky it's me who walked in and not Strauss or any of the others."

Dave put a bunch of files in Aaron's inbox for him to check and sign off.

"By the way, Aaron, I'd take care of that... uhh... problem, before anyone else notices."

Aaron gasped and looked down.

"Fuck! Out! Now, Dave!"

Dave laughed as he walked out of Aaron's office. 

_'Shit shit shit shit shit! What do I do? Oh God, trust Dave to notice! Dammit!'_

Aaron thought about how he could slip out to the Men's Room to fix his _'problem'_ without being noticed. He looked at the pile of finished files in his outbox, and smiled.

He walked down the ramp into the bullpen holding a bunch of completed files in front of him. His eyes focused dead ahead on the glass doors of the BAU's department.

"Hotch? Sir?" Came a timid voice. "That's a lot of files you're carrying. Do you want a hand? I can help you if you like?"

Hotch froze, trying his hardest not to blush. "Ahh, no thanks Spencer... Reid! Sorry, I meant to say 'Reid'. I'll be fine. T-Thanks for offering. That's... umm... nice of you." Aaron gave him a shy smile. "I'd... uhh... better be on my way. I'll be back soon."

_'Fucking hell, Aaron! You idiot! You're acting like a horny high-schooler. Pull yourself together. Thinking of pulling...'_

Dave witnessed the debacle from the catwalk with a smirk on his face. He sipped his hot coffee and entered his own office.

Aaron exited the glass doors as quickly as he could, and found the nearest Men's Room. He locked both doors, put the files on the bench, and silently prayed that the single stall restroom was sound-proof.

He unzipped his pants, his member springing free from his boxers, closed his eyes and thought of making sweet sweet love to Spencer. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his cry. Panting heavily, he cleaned himself up, flushed the toilet, washed his hands then splashed water on his face.

Problem solved.


	2. Chapter Two

Over the next two days Aaron found himself glancing at Spencer more. Spencer was also sneaking looks up at Aaron, smiling shyly at him every so often. Aaron was beginning to get more and more confident in himself, and more sure of his feelings towards the gorgeous Genius.

He wanted Spencer in his life as his lover, life partner, and parent to Jack. He just hoped that Spencer felt the same way. He did not want to get hurt again, but he especially did not want to hurt Jack. Aaron was falling head over heels, madly, and deeply in love with him. This 'thing' with Spencer felt so different. So pure. So natural. It felt right.

When Spencer came up to drop off his files, he and Aaron would make small talk, and every so often Spencer would bring Aaron a fresh mug of coffee for him as they smiled and laughed with each other and shared past holiday stories. Spencer found out that Aaron would be spending a quiet Christmas at home with his son. Spencer told Aaron that he would be staying home and having a 'Doctor Who' marathon.

Aaron listened as Spencer told him that his mother was having more and more episodes from her Paranoid Schizophrenia. Her doctors at Bennington Sanatorium, in his home town of Las Vegas, had advised Spencer to stay home until she was stable. Spencer was visibly upset about it and Aaron wanted nothing more than to embrace and comfort Spencer.

Aaron was nervous though as no one knew he was Bisexual. Not even the team knew, except Rossi now. His parents and brother were the only ones that knew, and his father punished him severely for being Bisexual. Being from a rich southern catholic upbringing, it was shunned upon. Whereas everyone knew Spencer was Gay, yet they still loved him and treated him no differently. It's how Aaron always wanted it to have been.

Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, and Spencer were busy with finalizing their files and dropping them off in Aaron's inbox. There was an exciting ambience in the bullpen. The BAU Agents were finally looking forward to their first Christmas off after being called away on cases in previous years. Strauss had made sure that there would be another team on-call to cover their holidays.

Strauss and Aaron had also set up a meeting on the following Monday with the other team, so the BAU could hand over any pending case reviews or custodial interviews, and any other relevant information. After the meeting on Monday, their holidays officially began.

Garcia had even organized a last minute Secret Santa. Everyone drew a name out of a bright pink glittery container. Garcia instructed everyone to place their wrapped gift under the Christmas Tree near the break area before Monday morning's meeting. The BAU would then gather together and open their gifts with a glass of bubbly after the meeting was finished.

JJ drew Garcia. Garcia drew Spencer. Spencer drew Rossi. Rossi drew Hotch. Hotch drew Prentiss. Prentiss drew Morgan. And Morgan drew JJ. They were all also instructed to buy a small gift for any of the BAU's children and partners.

The end of the day came quickly and Aaron's inbox was full of files to be checked, signed off, then delivered to Strauss. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss had gone home. Aaron wasn't sure where Rossi had disappeared to.

He walked over to the door of his office when he noticed Spencer packing up. He was trying to decide if he should go and pick Jack up a little earlier tonight, or stay behind and sign off on some files. But he saw an opportunity to get closer to Spencer.

"Reid. Do you mind giving me a hand carrying some things down to my car?" He called out into the bullpen.

"Sure, Sir. Give me five minutes then I'll be right up." Spencer replied as he grabbed his coat and messenger bag. He finished tidying up his workspace and washed up his coffee mug. He made his way up the ramp to Aaron's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Reid. I'm almost ready." Aaron said as he bent down in front of his bar fridge deliberately giving Spencer a perfect view of his backside. Spencer took full advantage of the view, appreciating the sight before him.

Aaron stood up holding a container with his leftover lunch in it. He smirked when he saw Spencer blush and quickly look away. Aaron put his leftover lunch into one of the bags by his desk.

"Mmmm... Sir, that smells amazing! Is it Satay Chicken?"

"It sure is." Aaron replied. "Satay Chicken and Fried Rice. I made it myself. I enjoy cooking and have become a lot better over the years, thanks to the classes I took as a gift from Jess, Jack's Aunt and babysitter. Jack really enjoys helping me out in the kitchen too."

"I love Asian Cuisine! There's a great licensed restaurant near my apartment that also does take-out. Have you heard of the 'Green Jade Dragon'? It's my favorite place. They do all types of Asian food." Spencer said excitedly. "I usually get their..."

Spencer noticed Aaron leaning on his desk with his arms crossed, smiling at him.

"Oh God!... I-I'm rambling again, aren't I. I'm so sorry, Sir. I don't mean to be taking up your time. It's just that..."

"Spencer."

"Sorry, Sir." Spencer frowned and looked down to the floor. Standing there awkwardly.

Aaron laughed as he walked over to the boxes and bags. "There's no need to be sorry. I love listening to you. I'd love to sit and talk with you and spend time with you now, but I'm thinking of picking Jack up from his Aunt's a little earlier tonight."

He handed Spencer one of the lighter bags, and then gave him one of the boxes to carry. Their fingers accidentally became entangled as Aaron tried to remove his hands from the holes on each side of the box, and Spencer tried to put his hands into the box's handle holes. They looked at each other nervously, before Aaron smiled and chuckled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Aaron said as he picked up the other bag and box. He turned off his office light and followed Spencer out to the sixth floor's lift lobby, even opening the BAU department's glass door for him.

The ride in the Elevator down to the underground carparks was one of the longest, quietest, and most awkward rides down Aaron that had ever experienced. Both men stared at the electronic panel near the door indicating what floor they were on. The Elevator slowed and stopped, alerting them that they'd reached their level. This broke both men out of their trances. They moved towards Aaron's SUV and loaded up the rear compartment.

"Thank you, Spencer. I appreciate your help." Aaron said.

"No problem, Sir. Am I able to ask why you're packing up your office? I h-hope you're n-not leaving us."

"No, no, no. Not at all. I'm just tidying things up and rearranging some things so my office is tidy and organized for when we all get back." Aaron replied.

"Oh Good!" Spencer blurted out a little too enthusiastically. _'Shit, Spencer!'_ "Uhh... I'm going to head off now. The next train will be along soon, and it's snowing and I really don't want to be sitting in the cold for another 45 minutes, so I'm just going to be on my way, so I'll see you tomorr-"

"Spencer!" Aaron called out as he laughed and shook his head at the flustered young and incredibly sexy Doctor in front of him. He opened up the front passenger side door. "Get in the car."

"But, don't you need to pick up Jack?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry. Jess's house is not far from your place. It's really no trouble for me to drop you home along the way. I wouldn't want you waiting 45 minutes for another train in this weather." Aaron said with a smile. Spencer bit his lip and rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets, obviously trying to decide the best course of action.

"Get in the car, Spencer. Please?" Aaron asked him again.

"O-ok. Thank you, S-Sir." Spencer smiled back at him.

Aaron closed the door and walked to the back of the car. He stopped and let out a long breath, quickly looking down to make sure his _'problem'_ hadn't reappeared. He closed his eyes and grinned, then made his way to the driver's side door, and got in.

"That's my boys." Rossi muttered as he watched them from behind the safety of the tinted windows of his car. He packed away his binoculars and waited five minutes after they drove off before driving away.

Spencer had his eyes closed for most of the trip to his apartment. He let himself relax and let his mind wander. To Aaron, it looked as if Spencer was sleeping if it hadn't been for the way he was stroking the fabric of his beige pants with his thumb. Aaron noticed the content expression on his face. The slight up turn to the corners of his full lucious kissable lips. Spencer looked so perfect. An Angel. Aaron desperately needed Spencer in his life. Spencer obviously felt the same way.

_'Oh wow. He smells so good. Even after a full day's work. I'd love to bury myself into his chest and stay there with his arms wrapped around me, him lazily stroking my back whilst I plant small kisses on his neck and along his jaw. His large, gun-calloused hands moving their way into my hair, our kisses deepening as I undo the buttons on his shirt and grind my hips into his...'_

"Spencer? We're here." Aaron said. The sleepy smile and pronounced bulge in Spencer's pants did not go unnoticed. Aaron hid his grin with his hand, pretending to scratch at his stubble as he looked straight ahead. He didn't want to embarrass Spencer anymore than he probably would be once he realized his predicament.

Spencer opened his eyes, yawning and stretching. He suddenly sat up straighter, pulling his messenger bag across his lap to hide his obvious erection. He thanked Aaron for the ride home, quickly opened the door and got out. A small whine escaping his throat.

_'Damn it! I hope Aaron didn't notice. Oh how humiliating. Hopefully he didn't see. Nope. He would have. He's a damn Profiler for crying out loud! He'd have seen it. FUCK!'_

"Hey Spencer?!" Aaron called out just as Spencer reached his Apartment Complex door. Spencer slowly turned his head, using his messenger bag to hide his unmistakable reaction to his need for Aaron.

"Y-yes? Sir?" He was blushing hard.

"Again, thank you for your help tonight. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Sir. It-it's no problem." Spencer clutched at his messenger bag strap harder.

"Maybe we could catch up over the holidays. There's no need for both of us to be lonely this Christmas." Aaron suggested.

"That would be lovely, Sir."

"Goodnight Spencer. I'll see you in the morning."

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

"Oh my God, Spence! She's gorgeous!" JJ gushed.

"Damn, Pretty Boy! How did you manage to score such a stunner?!" Morgan added throwing an arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh Spencer. She's so pretty! I'm so happy for you." Prentiss said as she looked at the picture on Spencer's phone. "Garcia has GOT to see this." Prentiss handed back the phone and raced off towards Garcia's lair.

"So what's her name? What's she like?" JJ asked.

"Yeah kid. Spill!" Morgan sat on the edge of Spencer's desk.

"Her name is Selina, and she's so friendly, smart, and attentive. She loves cuddling, and she gives me the cutest little kisses on my nose and cheek." Spencer replied excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! Boy wonder has a new lady in his life! I never thought I'd live to see the day. Show me! Show me!" Garcia ran towards them, followed by Prentiss. Spencer grinned from ear to ear and handed Garcia his phone.

"Penelope, meet Selina." Spencer said proudly.

"Oh Spencer! You two make the perfect couple. She has the most mesmerizing green eyes. Selina is absolutely beautiful! Congratulations, Junior G-Man!" Garcia reluctantly handed Spencer's phone back, before embracing him in a massive hug.

"Guys, look at him! He's totally in love! Go on Spence, admit it." JJ laughed at the look on Spencer's face. There was a chorus of whoops and whistles from his team mates.

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed from the catwalk. "In case you all haven't noticed, you're at work. That means I expect work to be done! Yes, technically this is our last day before Monday's meeting, but that does not give you permission to slack off! Find some work to do, or I'll find some for you!"

They all stood in the bullpen in utter shock, staring up at their enraged and hostile Unit Chief.

"MOVE! NOW! Everyone back to their desks. Garcia, get back to your office. Reid! If you're not using your phone for work purposes, then FUCKING PUT IT AWAY! Do you want to be written up?!"

"N-n-no, S-Sir." Spencer replied as he put his phone in his messenger bag, and sat down in his chair.

He was on the verge of tears and clueless as to why after days of flirting, Aaron would treat him this way. Spencer frowned and swollowed the lump in his throat as his eyes welled up. He looked up at his boss, the man who after several years was finally showing interest in him, and locked eyes with him. If looks could kill, Spencer would be festering on the bottom of a swamp right now.

"I'm s-sorry." Spencer said standing up as the first tears fell.

He turned and ran out of the door and down the corridor until he found an abandoned office that wasn't locked. He locked he door and slid down to the floor and sobbed. The others went to stand up to see if Spencer was alright, but Aaron glared at them and shook his head in warning.

Rossi heard the commotion and the way Aaron spoke to Spencer. He exited his office just as Spencer took off running, then looked at Aaron.

"What the-"

"NOT NOW, ROSSI!" Aaron glared at him.

He walked back into his office and slammed the door, locking it. He saw Dave check on the others then take off after Spencer. He shut the blinds and walked to his desk, pulling out his own stash of whiskey. He slid to the floor behind his desk, took a swig of whiskey, and softly cried.

☆☆☆☆☆

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Go away." Spencer said tearfully.

"Spencer, it's Dave."

"Oh. Hi Dave." A sob escaped his mouth. "Now go away... please."

"Nice try, kid. But if you won't let me in, then I'll have no choice but to break the door down. And before you ask, yes I can still do that despite my Vintage."

Spencer reached up and unlocked the door.

"Wise choice, kid." Rossi entered the abandoned office and shut the door.

"If you've come to have a go at me too then you can leave right now."

"Far from it, Spencer. I've come to see how you are. Special Agent Stubborn back there wouldn't let anyone come to check on you, but he knows better than to have a go at me." Spencer smiled a little, but refused to look at him. "Come on kid, talk to me. My company has got to be more interesting than those dust bunnies over there."

Spencer started sobbing again as he hid his face in his hands. Dave sat down on an office chair.

"You wouldn't understand, besides it's not even appropriate to talk about."

"If you're talking about you and Aaron and possibly starting something, then yeah, I may understand more than you think." Dave watched as Spencer opened his mouth and looked at him with wide blood-shot eyes, before quickly looking away.

"H-h-how? I mean, yeah, most people know I'm gay, but I've been so careful about hiding my feelings for him. Besides he's straight and I know nothing will ever happen, it's just that I'm positive he's been flirting with me this past week, and I became hopeful that maybe, just maybe, he wanted me like I've wanted him all these years. It's so stupid! A gay man with a straight man?!" Dave remained quiet as Spencer vented.

"What the hell was I even doing thinking that I, of all people, had a chance with him. I got my hopes up over nothing. HE got my hopes up and led me on, just to break my heart. Why?! God! Why does it hurt so much? We're not even a couple and I feel like my heart has split in two." Spencer sniffled and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"You know, he even invited me to spend time with him and Jack over our holiday's. He told me he loved hearing me talk and that he'd love to talk with me more. DAMN IT! Dave? I love him. I was ready to open up my heart to him. How could I have been SO DAMN STUPID!"

Spencer accentuated his last few words by punching the rusty old filing cabinet to his left, cutting his hand open. He started crying again.

"Spencer, you're not stupid. And yes, Aaron has been flirting with you this week. He's not as ' _straight_ ' as he makes out. But he's been holding back for Jack's sake, for his own sake. He doesn't want to get hurt, and he especially doesn't want Jack getting hurt. But the thing that really scares him is getting you hurt, like another 'Foyet' event. He loves you, he's just scared." Dave explained to Spencer.

"Then why did he treat me like that in front of everyone? All I did was show the others a picture of my new kitten, Selina, on my phone. Then he snaps and humiliates me."

"Did you mention to Aaron that Selina is a cat?" Dave asked.

"Well, no. I was going to. He was busy in his office so I thought I'd show the others first."

"Oh shit, Son. Looks like Special Agent Stubborn has jumped to conclusions and made an idiot out of himself." Spencer looked up at Dave. "Come on. Let's go get that hand looked at."

The Bureau Doctor had placed sutures in Spencer's hand and gave him a Tetanus Injection. Spencer was told to come back on Monday for a dressing change, then in two weeks to get the sutures removed. He was also given a month's medical leave with antibiotics and non-narcotic painkillers to take. Dave went back up to the BAU and grabbed Spencer's messenger bag, and a few other things from the list he recited to Dave.

Dave drove Spencer home and made sure Selina was fed and had fresh litter. He told Spencer to call him anytime if he needed anything, even just to chat. Spencer thanked him and saw him out before changing into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

He lay down on the bed. His bruised, sutured, swollen, sore, and heavily bandaged hand was elevated up on extra pillows with an icepack. He was soon joined by a purring, warm, furry little Selina, who climbed her way up onto her master's bed and curled up next to him. Spencer let his tears fall.


	4. Chapter Four

It was Monday morning before anyone had seen or heard from Aaron, not for lack of trying. JJ had called Jess and discovered that Aaron had called and asked her to keep Jack for the weekend.

Morgan, Dave, and Prentiss had all tried knocking on Aaron's door which he never answered, despite his car being in the carpark, the Television being on, a couple of inside lights turned on, and the sound of Aaron's cell phone ringing from somewhere inside the apartment whenever one of them called it from outside.

Aaron heard them all, but instead decided to sulk over losing the man he'd come to love, a man he should've asked out ages ago, and a man who had apparently shown interest in him for years. But most confusing of all, an openly gay man that was openly in love with a woman named Selina. 

Just when he realized that Spencer was perfect for him, his hopes and dreams for his and Jack's future were shattered. Maybe Spencer just wasn't as _'gay'_ as he'd made out to be. Screw them all. He'd attend the meeting on Monday, then he'd spend his holidays and Christmas focused on Jack, and giving Jack the best Christmas ever.

Dave had dropped by Spencer's with reheatable home-cooked food and toys for Selina to play with. He took care of Selina's litter box and topped up her food and water dishes, and made sure Spencer was doing ok. It was obvious by Spencer's state that he was taking this whole mess with Aaron hard.

Spencer's eyes were dark and his cheeks were sunken. His hair was unwashed, his face unshaven, and he avoided conversation with Dave. His voice was quiet and wavering as he thanked Dave for his help. He promised Dave that he would be cleaned up by Monday morning and ready at the time Dave said he'd be picking him up at.

☆☆☆☆☆

It was Monday morning at 10am and the BAU Agents were finishing up last minute paperwork and tidying their workspaces. Aaron was in his office finalizing the agenda for the 10.30am handover meeting, and replying to emails. No one had seen or heard from Dave or Spencer as of yet, and the team were becoming worried. Whereas Aaron was becoming increasingly displeased with their tardiness.

10.30am rolled around and still no Dave or Spencer. Everyone else was packed into the Conference Room. Introductions were made between the BAU Agents and the on-call team of Profilers. Just then Dave ushered a tired and gaunt looking Spencer into the Conference Room with a freshly splinted and bandaged hand, elevated in a sling.

The room went quiet as Dave apologized for being a little behind time before explaining that he'd been accompanying SSA Dr. Spencer Reid in the Bureau's Medical Department. The BAU Agents were shocked at Spencer's condition as were the on-call Profilers, but Aaron just looked down on Spencer in disdain and disgust. Spencer caught the look Aaron was giving him and moved to the furthest chair at the table and sat down wrapping his good arm around his waist.

The handover between teams was over within half an hour and the BAU Agents had left the on-call Profilers to talk in the Conference Room. Down in the Bullpen, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia had gathered around Spencer to see if he was ok. Dave was already in Aaron's office, when Aaron saw the others gather around Spencer.

"Reid! Get in here now!" Aaron called out from just outside his door. "I cannot accept laziness on the last day, and especially substandard appearance. And you still have Friday to explain."

"Hotch, man, cut him some slack. Can you not see that something has clearly happened to him." Morgan said back, standing up for his little brother and best friend.

"I will not accept any of my subordinates being unprofessional."

"Oh! So that explains your behavior on Friday and over the weekend then, does it?!" Prentiss said standing at Spencer's side.

Spencer stared at the floor, he felt his eyes well up but he fought not to cry. Dave just shook his head at Aaron from within the office. Garcia stood back and looked down.

"Look Hotch, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but we're supposed to be a team, a family." Morgan stated.

"Hotch, you are scaring the crap out of Spence. If anyone's being unprofessional, it's you." JJ stood and walked to his other side.

"REID! NOW!" Aaron roared. Spencer flinched.

Aaron retreated into his office as Spencer shakily made his way up the ramp.

"They're right you know. If anyone is in the wrong, it's you. And I'll have no trouble going above your head and reporting you to the Director. This misunderstanding will be settled here and now. You're going to see just how much you've fucked up Spencer." Dave said as Spencer stood outside with his head down.

"Reid! Enter and take a seat." Aaron said as he shook his head.

Spencer entered and shut the office door, taking a seat next to Dave. Aaron took in his appearance. Navy polo shirt, beige cargo pants, a light blue and brown woolen plaid pullover vest, and a dark brown duffel coat that went to his knees. Spencer had his hair cut shorter than usual but it was still clean and combed and he had light but neatly trimmed facial hair. He actually looked quite good, not that Aaron's ego would admit.

"What is wrong with you, Reid?" Aaron asked.

"What are you referring to, Sir?" Spencer asked.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Is it about Friday? You humiliating me in front of the others, and being so acrimonious towards me that I ended up running off in tears and breaking my wrist and hand. Or the fact that you know I'm gay and you've been flirting with me all week, giving me mixed signals and leading me on, getting my hopes up that maybe you reciprocated my feelings for you, then tearing my heart into pieces?" Spencer continued.

"Surely it can't be about my appearance today, Sir? Because these clothes are expensive, brand new, and styled. Besides, I've seen Agents dressed a lot worse than this. Also, there is absolutely nothing wrong with my haircut and neat, shortly trimmed facial hair. According to the FBI guidelines, my _"appearance"_ is well above standard." Spencer's voice became more authoritative. Dave just sat back and smiled.

"And you're wrong if you think I was  _"lazy"_ for being two minutes and seven seconds late to a meeting. I was only following orders from the Bureau's Medical Doctor when you, my  _"Unit Chief"_ , suddenly became uncontactable to me." Spencer sat up straighter and stared at Aaron.

"Or, is it about you being uncontactable to everyone? Particularly on Friday, and having to get security to escort you to the taxi rank as you were blind drunk during work hours."

Aaron's mouth opened in disbelief. Unbeknownst to Aaron, the same security guard had approached Dave and Spencer on their way in this morning.

"See, that's what I'd call unprofessional, tardy, and not up to code, and don't even get me started on how you've been bullying me lately. You think no one's noticed? Bullshit, Aaron! I could have you up on discrimination charges amongst others in a heartbeat! And don't think I wouldn't."

Aaron began to say something but was cut off.

"Aaron, I've loved you since I first joined the BAU, but I held back out of respect for you and Haley. My heart broke for you and little Jack when Haley was murdered by Foyet. I always thought that you were straight, so when you started flirting with me I was so overjoyed, but you played me like a fool and sucked me in. I'd have loved nothing more than to be with you and your son."

"But what abou-" Aaron started.

"I haven't finished yet! I love you Aaron Hotchner. I have for a long time. But you broke me. Embarrassed me. Hurt me deeply. I'd have given up everything for you and Jack, but you've made me so damn confused and upset." Spencer's eyes were reddened. "NOW I have finished."

"But what about your new girlfriend, Selina?" Aaron asked.

"You want to know about Selina?" Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned to Dave.

"Can you drop this off home for me please?

"Sure thing, kiddo." Dave said patting Spencer on the shoulder.

Spencer stood up and approached Aaron.

"Firstly, here's my Bureau Medical Department medical certificate for Friday, and the one for today upgraded to two months off work. Secondly, if you want me to transfer to a different Unit, then regretfully I'll fill out the forms and return them to you." Spencer looked at Aaron as he started to cry.

"And lastly, THIS is Selina." He threw his cell phone on Aaron's desk, and walked out of the BAU, ignoring his friends as more tears fell. He made it home, changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, and cuddled up on the floor with Selina in front of his fireplace.

"Oh no..." Aaron said softly as he stared at the picture on the screen. His eyes began to well up. "I've really fucked things up, haven't I? What do I do? Where do I even start?"

"Well you can start by returning his cell phone to him, apologizing, and telling him how you really feel." Dave said. "He's a good kid. And for some goddamn reason, he loves you. Don't screw it up."

☆☆☆☆☆

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in Dave, it's open. I'm in the living room." Spencer said as he shut his puffy red eyes, more sobs escaped as he tried to calm himself down.

"Spencer, it's me."

Spencer shot up into a sitting position, shocked to see Aaron in his living room. He hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes as Selina scooted underneath the coffee table.

"I hope you're not here to have another go at me. And I damn well hope you shut the door behind you so Selina can't get out." Spencer growled at him.

"The door is shut. I've come to return your phone." Aaron shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "And to apologize for being such an unbelievable bastard to you. Spencer, I'm such an idiot. I've loved you for a while now but never knew when or how to start things. It's true that I was flirting with you, putting the feelers out to see if you felt the same way." Aaron looked at the couch. "Can I please sit?"

"Yes." Spencer watched him cautiously as he wiped more tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you, Spencer." Aaron's eyes welled up as he stared at his feet. "It wasn't an easy decision for me to consider starting a relationship with you. Especially after all that's happened to Jack and I these past few years. I worry that Jack will end up hurt, that I'll end up hurt, or that you'll end up hurt." It was his turn to start crying. "Or worse, end up like Haley. I could never forgive myself if that happened to you."

Spencer put the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of Aaron.

"Then why? Why did you hurt me the way you did? Why can't we be together when it's obvious we both love each other. Aaron, I'd never do anything to hurt you or Jack, I love you both too much."

"Why didn't you tell me that Selina is your kitten? I thought you'd lied to me about being gay. That you had a new girlfriend. I felt betrayed. Used. I was ready to let you into my life." Aaron answered him.

"You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I ran off because you'd hurt my feelings, humiliated me in front of the others, and I didn't want to make an even bigger fool of myself. And Aaron, I am gay. I have never lied about that. Also, I do still love you, I always have and always will."

"I'm so so sorry, Spencer. Please forgive me... for everything." Aaron looked at Spencer. "Please forgive me. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I love you, Spencer, and I'm sorry that I let jealousy cloud my judgement these last few days. Just... please... find it in your heart to forgive me."

Aaron broke down convulsively crying into his hands. Spencer crawled up from the floor, mindful of his wrist and hand, and curled himself around Aaron on the couch. Spencer rubbed Aaron's back through his jacket and Aaron brought his arm around Spencer, drawing him closer, whilst Spencer encouraged Aaron to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Of course, I forgive you, Aaron. I love you." Spencer kissed the top of Aaron's head and held him tight.

Selina crawled out from underneath the coffee table and jumped up in between the two men looking at them both before settling in her master's lap. Aaron scratched behind her ears before looking into Spencer's eyes.

"May I?" Aaron suggested, looking at Spencer's full lips.

"For all of eternity." Spencer replied as both men smiled.

Aaron brushed his nose against Spencer's and looked him in the eyes as Spencer nodded. Their first kiss was perfect and passionate. Aaron surprised Spencer and Jack with a two week holiday in a fancy resort at Virginia Beach over Christmas.

They made love for the first time on Christmas Eve by the fireplace in their luxurious resort master bedroom. They lay in each other's arms as they made a vow to always be truthful and honest with each other, and to never let jealousy ever get in the way of their happiness again.

The End.


End file.
